powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alex Flinstone
"Yellow Energy Ranger!" Alex Flinstone is a main character from the fanfictional series Power Rangers Sports Energy. He is also Olivia Flinstone's older brother and a hockey champion. Character History After helping his hockey team win a match and earn them a place in the finals, Alex raced to see his sister Olivia perform her gymnastics routine. As he unpacked, he found his Yellow Energy Morpher and wondered what it was. Nevertheless, he headed off to see Olivia and was surprised to find out that she had an Energy Morpher too. The two siblings were transported to Gavin Spark's lab, along with Callum Lancer, Zoe Cristalle and Jason Nadal. He tried to encourage Callum to take the role as Red Energy Ranger but he still refused. So Alex raced off with his new teammates to fight off Alimpian and his FlunkBots. Alex became the Yellow Energy Ranger and was impressed with his new abilities. Later, Callum appeared to accept his role as leader and they all fought off Alimpian together. Alex quickly began to keep a close eye on Olivia and make sure that no one so much as laid a finger on her, unintentionally annoying his younger sister. In The Family Guy, he even volunteered himself to investigate mutant spider activity with Olivia, irritating her even more. But Alex admitted that this was to apologize for his overprotective behavior earlier. He was then captured by a spider alien named Spindex while Olivia managed to escape. She managed to rescue the Rangers, including Alex and they defeated Spindex and Arachna together. Alex later showed his overprotective ways again in Step It Up ''when his step mother Rachel forced him and Olivia to dress in an embarrassing style. Olivia was captured by a monster named Tattle Turtle, worrying Alex. However he was unable to do anything about it due to Rachel keeping an eye on him. Tattle Turtle then attacked the city while he and Rachel were shopping. Alex quickly saved his step mother and tried to fight off Tattle Turtle without much luck. Luckily, Olivia was able to escape with the hair clip Rachel gave her and returned to help the others, finally showing Alex that she could take care of herself. Learning this, Alex gained a new energy power, the Yellow Energy Enforce Strike. He didn't take kindly to Jason's crush on Olivia and even threatened him to keep away from his sister. Vladimir took advantage of this situation and captured Olivia, leaving Alex and Jason to save her. They didn't get on well during the mission until Finian gave them both advice on their actions. Alex and Jason then sneaked into Master Paine's lair. Alex was knocked out during the fight but Jason managed to rescue Olivia and reunite the siblings, earning Alex's trust and strengthening their friendship. Now not having his sister to look after, Alex suddenly began to see a soft side in Master Paine's apprentice Ernestine. During a fight against her, he was about to strike when he suddenly saw her as a helpless fragile little girl, just like his sister. Because of this, he refused to attack her, infuriating Olivia to the point where she challenged Ernestine to a one-on-one fight and probably would have killed her if the others hadn't rushed to the scene. Alex soon learned that Ernestine's real name was Phoebe Marx and that she was once friends with Paine before he got greedy for power. She was captured and forced to be his apprentice for years in which Master Paine often enslaved and abused her. Enraged by this, Alex promised to protect her and keep her safe from Paine's rage. Although Master Paine drained all of Ernestine's energy from her, Dr. Sparks was able to revive her and turn her back to Phoebe, much to Alex's delight. Unfortunately circumstances got worse when Zoe was almost killed by Vladimir when she stole Callum's morpher and used it to fight against him. He comforted Olivia when she was upset by this and hung around miserably with Jason and Phoebe for most of the time until Zoe recovered. As they prepared for the final battle, Jason and Alex had a conversation about their friendship and they agreed that they would make the most of this "final hurdle". After they eventually defeated Master Paine, Alex and Phoebe started dating. Arsenal * Hock Hammer * Yellow Energy Enforce Strike Personality Alex is very family orientated and always feels the need to protect anyone who he finds vulnerable. He can often get carried away with this habit, annoying most people, especially Olivia. When he is not overly focused on looking after his sister, Alex can be quite laid back and enjoys hanging around with his teammates, especially Jason. He is tough and has a tendency to never give up in whatever he does. Trivia In Energy Unleashed, it is revealed that Alex's hockey team is called the Golden Eagles. It has been confirmed that he will make an appearance in GiLaw's next series, ''Power Rangers Elemental Masters where he will team up with the Yellow Elemental Ranger, Colin Edison. It has also been confirmed that he will make an appearance in Eddmspy's Power Rangers Ancient Age, though it has been unconfirmed who he will team up with yet. Category:Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Male Yellow Ranger